Okapi
= Okapi = “ I find it hard to say the things I want to say the most Find a little bit of steady as I get close Find a balance in the middle of the chaos Send me low, send me high, send me never demigod ” Appearance Okapi is a relatively small, thin dragon, looking mostly like a RainWing but with several deformities. She does have the typical SeaWing light scales, but they cannot change color and are very dim. She can only change into SeaWing colors, usually being a navy blue with pink wing and ruff membranes dotted with a lighter blue, and having a light blue underbelly as well as horns. One of her back legs does not move, and is slightly shriveled looking. Her tail is strong yet thin, and her muscles are compact. She doesn’t see well in her right eye, and uses a special pair of glasses with just glass in one lens for her left eye and tempered glass in the other for her right. Her fangs are slightly dull, and her venom is different from other RainWings’. She has a long scar running down one of her wings, which keeps her from flying as well as she should be able to. “ I remember walking in the cold of November Hoping that I make it to the end of December 27 years and the end of my mind But holding to the thought of another time “ Backstory One of the things Okapi thought odd was that she knew her mom while every other RainWing did not. She questioned her mom constantly about why she was so different, and got glasses at an early age to keep her from squinting at things all the time. From the time she was old enough to fly, walk, speak, and understand what others were saying, she noticed the little faces dragons made around her. Whispering echoed in her ears as she walked to venom class each day, and kids teased her because her venom would roll off whatever they were shooting at, and wouldn’t burn through anything. When she was about four years old, everything changed. Her dad appeared one day when the nights began earlier, and looked at her in disgust the moment he entered their hut. He walked towards her and ran his claw down her wing, ripping it. Palm, her mother, stormed in and eventually got him to stop after lots of arguing, and mainly him spitting in her direction and calling her pointless and a deformed waste of a dragonet, leaving Okapi curled up on the floor and bleeding out from her injured wing. She was quickly brought to the medicine hut and nursed back to health, although her scar still shows on her wing, and her skin color shows through, which is why she keeps her wings pink in an attempt to hide it. After that, she was teased harder than ever. Jokes about even her dad not loving her rampaged through her mind, and the other dragonets beat her up due to her inability to fly correctly and small size. She refused to eat and got smaller and smaller, until her ribs shone through her scales. One kid even spat venom on her shriveled leg, and she screamed until another dragon found her and brought her to the medicine hut. She started exercising constantly until her muscles rippled underneath her scales and she was strong enough to fight off the other dragonets who teased her. Okapi had become a new dragon, and her old dragonet self slowly faded away. When she was old enough to leave, she packed up her things and moved, along with her mother, to the town of Possibility. She used a diluted form of her venom as well as a few other ingredients to create an energy drink that has now allowed her to make lots of money. Okapi decided to go to Jade Mountain and get an actual education, and took up a field in medicine. She did this in honor of the many healers that helped her even though so many others beat her down. She now resides in central Possibility, in a two story stone building built by herself and her mom. The store is in the bottom floor of the building, and they live on the top floor. Relationships + Family Palm Her mother is a RainWing named Palm. She tends to keep her scales in various shades of light green, brown, and yellow. Okapi is close friends with her mother, and trusts her with everything, and would even trust her with her life if the chance arose. They live in the same hut in Possibility, and are co-owners of Forest Herbs, the company they run in the bottom floor of their house. Category:Characters Category:RainWings Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress